Gigolo
by Skovko
Summary: It's Alaska's birthday, and her sisters have taken her out. They make her go to a hot man to get her laid. She plays their game, but to her surprise he wants her. It isn't until later she learns what he really is and why he wanted her. Her sisters have played her, but she's not the only one upset. He's upset too. (Cameos by Daniel Bryan, Sasha Banks, Maryse, Becky Lynch and Lana.)
1. Happy birthday

Alaska looked around the packed club. It wasn't really her scene. She didn't party much, and the music was too loud and so not what she usually listened to. But it was still nice that her big sisters Nikki and Brie had taken her out to celebrate her birthday. The big 30.

"Chill out, Al. You look great tonight," Nikki said.  
"Don't call me that," Alaska said. "You know I don't like it when you shorten my name.  
"Whatever," Nikki rolled her eyes. "You still look great though."

Alaska looked down at the black cocktail dress she was wearing. Nikki's dress. Nikki had fought her on wearing heels too, but at least Brie had taken her side in that matter. Brie usually sided with Nikki, but even Brie perferred a flat shoe. Nikki had ended up allowing Alaska to wear her black, strappy sandals with a closed heel.

"We need to get you a man," Nikki said.  
"I'm in no rush," Alaska said.  
"You're dried up," Nikki laughed and looked around. "Let's see what we got."  
"You want me to find a drunk man in this place to bone?" Alaska asked.  
"Well, hello there, mister hottie," Brie smirked. "Up by the bar. Big man. Long hair. Tribal tattoo on his arm. He's gorgeous."

Alaska looked up at the man. Brie was right. He was gorgeous. His hair was pulled back in a bun, making her wonder how long it was. He was staring right at her. Not a creepy stare. A warm stare. A welcoming stare. And his lips slowly curled up in a sideways smirk.

"Go talk to him," Brie said.  
"What? No! He's way out of my league," Alaska said.  
"A bit of makeup, and you'll look just like us. If only you would listen and take hints sometimes," Nikki said.  
"I'm not a doll," Alaska said.  
"If it wasn't for us sharing our brown eyes and hair, I'd think you were adopted," Nikki said.

Brie snickered at that comment. The twins always sided with each other, leaving Alaska to fight on her own.

"Go ask him if you can buy him a drink," Nikki said.  
"No, I'm good," Alaska said.  
"You promised to let us control your birthday," Brie winked at her twin. "So go buy him a drink and take it from there. It doesn't mean you have to fuck him."  
"But you will," Nikki laughed.  
"Fine, I'll go," Alaska said annoyed. "But only to prove you both wrong."

She swallowed hard as she crossed the floor towards the man. He kept his eyes on her, clearly knowing she was heading towards him. She finally made it, and she had to remember how to breathe when she saw him up close. He was already gorgeous from afar, but he was a fucking Adonis up close.

"Hi," she felt nervous. "I'm Alaska."  
"Roman," he smiled.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked.  
"A lemon soda," he answered.  
"Soda? On a Saturday night out in a club?" She asked.  
"You should get the same. I'd like for you to stay sober for our night together," he said.

She coughed and laughed. Not the words she had expected to hear.

"You're a straight shooter," she said.  
"I find it's the best way forward in life," he said.  
"So you think I'll sleep with you?" She asked.  
"I know you will," he smirked.

She had no idea what to say. The bartender was the most welcomed man when he suddenly leaned over the counter. She should ask for something with a great amount of alcohol in it for herself. Something to tell this stranger that she was not his personal plaything tonight.

"What can I get you?" He asked.  
"Two lemon sodas," she answered.

The stranger smirked. She blushed when she looked back at him. She knew she had just agreed with him by asking for a lemon soda for herself too. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see her two big sisters standing there.

"We're heading home," Brie said.  
"What? You're leaving me here?" Alaska asked.  
"You're in safe hands," Brie grinned at Roman.  
"We'll see you tomorrow for lunch at Banks' Buffet," Nikki said. "Play safe, Al."  
"Don't call me that," Alaska said.

Her sisters just laughed and walked away. She looked at Roman again, feeling even more nervous now.

"You don't like being called Al?" He asked.  
"It makes me sound like a man," she answered.  
"Yeah, it does," he chuckled.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. He reached around and squeezed her ass.

"Don't worry, Alaska, I'll call you whatever you want me to. And I can't wait to hear you moan my name," he said.

The bartender came back with their lemon sodas, and they broke apart. He kept an amused smile on his face, watching her as she almost swallowed her soda in one go. She was a cute thing for sure. Nervous. Probably her first time with a man like him. He didn't mind though. He drank his soda and put the empty glass down.

"Should we go?" He asked.  
"Your place or mine?" She asked.  
"Yours," he answered.

A short cab ride later, and she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Sorry about the mess," she said.

He looked around quickly. It was a nice three bedroom apartment. He spotted an open door with a bed in the next room. Their destination.

"I don't care about the mess," he pulled her close. "I care about giving you pleasure."  
"You're really straight forward," she said.  
"And you like it," he said.

He lifted her up, and she squealed in surprised. He couldn't help but smile. Even her squeal sounded cute. With all the women he had been with, only a few stood out that he still remembered. He already knew she would be one as he carried her the short distance to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and started pushing her dress up.

"Roman," she grabbed his hair.  
"You just let me do what I do best," he said.  
"I wanna kiss you," she begged.

He could do that. Not a problem for him. He never took the lead on that. Not all the women he was with wanted that part of him. He felt something different when his lips connected with hers. Once again he knew she was gonna be one to remember. His hand slid down in her panties, finding her more than ready to go.

"You're so wet," he kissed down her neck.

He slid two fingers into her, finding her sweet spot instantly. He worked his fingers to perfection, raising his head to see her fall apart. Her moans and cries were beautiful, and it was clear that she had been in need of a good orgasm. She opened her eyes, and was met by a boyish smirk.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked.  
"You have no idea," she answered.  
"Don't worry, I'll take such good care of you," he said.

He pulled the dress off her, and smirked at the sight of her breasts. Small and natural like one of her sisters. He wasn't sure which one, and it didn't matter. He had no interest in any of the twins. His sole focus was on her in front of him. He slid her panties down her legs and pushed her legs apart, teasing her clit with his thumb while managing to open his jeans with his free hand. She raised her head to see him pull his dick out.

"Fuck!" She burst out.  
"That was the plan," he smirked.  
"You're gonna break me in half with that monster," she said.  
"Do you wanna stop?" He asked.  
"I didn't say that," she quickly said.

He chuckled, leaned down and kissed her knee, and then moved out of the bed. She watched as he undressed and rolled on a condom. He pulled out the elastic, letting his long hair flow freely. He wasn't sure why women always had a thing for his hair but they did. She was no different by the smile that appeared on her face.

"How would you like it? Do you wanna stay like this, or stand on all four? Or are you one of those wanting to be in charge and ride me?" He asked.  
"Will you find it boring if I stay like this?" She asked.  
"Not at all," he answered.

He crawled up between her legs, running his dick teasingly outside her entrance.

"Roman!" She whimpered.  
"So impatient," he smirked as he pushed the head inside. "And so fucking wet. Damn, Alaska, you're dripping all over the place."  
"You can blame yourself for that," she said.

He chuckled and pushed all the way inside. She let out a long moan, already panting by that simple movement. He held still, feeling her walls squeeze him like crazy. Clearly it had been a while.

"Are you ready, Alaska?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she whispered.

His lips found her neck again as he started thrusting into her. His hands roamed her body on all the right places, touching and squeezing, doing everything he could to give her a good experience.

"God, Roman!" She moaned.  
"Let go, baby girl," he raised his head to watch her. "Let go."

She arched her back and cried out. She was beautiful to watch as she fell apart underneath him. He kept thrusting through her cries, cumming too in the process. He didn't hold still until she did. He slowly pulled out of her, leaned back on his heels, and pulled the condom off. She was blissfully unaware to anything going on around her. She laid with her eyes closed and a little smile on her face. She felt him lean down again, and his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

"Happy birthday, Alaska," he said.

Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" She asked.  
"Your sisters told me when they booked me," he answered.  
"Booked you? What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Wait, you don't know?" He looked surprised. "They said you picked me out on the website."

Everything suddenly seemed so clear. She hadn't been wrong when she thought she was out of his league. He would never have picked her out on his own. He was paid to fuck her. Booked by her own sisters. They played it off as a birthday present, but she knew better. She pushed her way out of the bed and away from him, finding the cocktail dress on the floor and got back in it in record speed. She couldn't stand being naked around him for another second. She felt dirty.

"I thought you knew," he said again.  
"You're a whore!" She snarled.  
"Gigolo," he corrected her.  
"Oh, it's only alright to call women whores?" She spat.  
"No, I think they prefer being called prostitutes," he said.  
"You're a fucking whore!" She yelled. "Get out!"

She looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. He started dressing without a word. He felt bad for her. He really thought she had known. He would never have played her like this if he had known she was in the dark about the whole thing.

"I can't believe they did this to me," she sniffled.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Get out!" She yelled.

He walked fast out of her apartment. It wasn't until he was outside that he realized he had taken the condom with him in all the confusion. He looked at it. With his line of work, he didn't always cum. It was all about the women's pleasure. He was a service to them. Alaska hadn't just made him cum. She had made him cum big time. He threw the condom in a nearby trash can.

He sighed and pulled his hair back up in a bun. This wasn't right. This wasn't how he worked. It was all about consent in his line of work, and those damn twin sisters had done their sister wrong. Maybe that was why she had felt so special. She had no idea what he was. She had no expectations to what he could do. She was acting on pure instincts and lust because she had seen him in the club and found him attractive, and he had been part of screwing her over thanks to her sisters. He felt angry, hurt, and weirdly used as he walked home.


	2. The part that hurts

Roman pulled up his hood and stepped inside Banks' Buffet. He wasn't sure what time lunch was in the Bella family, but he knew they would be there. He remembered the big boobed twin's last words from the night before. He walked up to sit on one of the high chairs in front of the counter. A purple haired waitress stepped up to him.

"What can I get you?" She asked.  
"Coffee and toast," he answered.

His food had just been served when the bell from the door sounded. He looked over his shoulder to see the twins enter. Not the Bella woman he wanted to see. They didn't notice him, but he watched them as they walked over and slid into a booth. They sat on the same side which meant that Alaska would sit on the other side when she arrived. He grabbed his plate and mug, and walked over to slide into the booth next to them so that he would have his back against Alaska.

"Hey," her voice suddenly sounded.

He shivered. She sounded tired and like she had cried, and he felt like it was his fault.

"There you are!" Nikki squawked.  
"You look tired, Al. Did you and mister hottie go at it all night?" Brie asked.  
"How could you do that to me?" Alaska asked.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"She knows," Brie said.  
"Yes, I fucking know!" Alaska hissed. "And I wanna know how you could do that to me!"  
"You needed to get laid. It's been years. Have you even been with anyone since Daniel?" Nikki asked.  
"None of your fucking business!" Alaska sneered.  
"You need to get over him. He chose me," Brie said.

Roman almost choked on his coffee. He had assumed there was an ex in the picture in all this mess, but not an ex leaving her for her own sister.

"How many times must I tell you that I am over him? I don't give a fuck that you ended with him, but it hurts to know that someone wasn't with me for me. He was always trying to get to you from the start. He used me, and you don't fucking care about that fact," Alaska said.  
"Because I love him," Brie defended herself.  
"Just move on," Nikki said.  
"You don't get it," Alaska said resignedly. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to be with someone who doesn't want to be with you? Someone who's with you for a personal gain? Daniel wanted Brie. Roman wanted money. And you fucking made me believe that he actually wanted me. That's the part that hurts."

Roman gripped the edge of the table. He had to remain seated for now. He was eavesdropping, and it wasn't something he was proud of doing. He wasn't even sure why he cared. He had gotten paid. Case closed. Except it wasn't. He didn't like being used like this, and he sure didn't like knowing that she had been used too. Used by him and her sisters.

"Get over yourself. No one wants you. Take a look in the mirror," Brie said.  
"Put on some makeup and some heels. Wear nice clothes for a change, and maybe put up your hair too. You're not ugly if you put a little effort into it," Nikki said.  
"Why are you always so mean to me?" Alaska asked.  
"You're our baby sister. We're allowed," Nikki giggled.

Roman felt more and more angry. No one was allowed to treat anyone like that.

"But put that anger aside," Nikki continued. "Was he any good?"  
"Did he make you cum as good as Daniel used to?" Brie asked.  
"I know it was all about the money for him, but the website says they know what they're doing in bed," Nikki said.

Roman had heard enough. For someone claiming they wanted her to get over this Daniel guy, they sure were eager to keep dragging him into the conversation. He pulled his hood back, stood up, stepped out of his booth, and stepped up to their table. He slammed a check down on the table, and Alaska's eyes grew big when she saw it was a check for 2500 dollars.

"Here's your money back!" He growled at the twins.

He turned his head to look at Alaska.

"I didn't care about the money," he said. "I cared about your pleasure."

He knew it was too little, too late, but it was the only thing he could do. Even though he was the one walking away empty handed, at least he felt better that there was no money between them. Now she could say she had picked up a random guy at a club and been with him because they both wanted to. With that thought in mind he walked out of Banks' Buffet.

"You know what, Brie?" Alaska stood up. "He made me cum better than Daniel ever did."

She walked outside and spotted Roman opening the door to a car. She ran over to the car on the passenger side, and looked at him over the roof.

"Hi," he smiled.  
"Would you hang out with me today?" She asked.  
"You wanna hang out with a whore?" He asked.  
"No, I wanna hang out with a man who doesn't lie. Just one day without any bullshit around me. Are you the man for the job?" She asked.  
"You don't know me. I might be a serial killer," he said.  
"At least you won't lie about killing me, right?" She put on a little smile.  
"Get in," he laughed.

She quickly jumped into his car before he could change his mind. She buckled up, he started the car, and half a minute later they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore. I was so angry and I lashed out. You didn't deserve it," she said.  
"It's alright. I understand and I'm not mad," he said.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"My house," he answered.

He owned a nice, little house. Bigger than her apartment but nothing over the top. Just a normal house in a normal neighborhood. She wasn't sure why she had expected porn red walls and a kinky playroom. Instead she was met by two cats in his living room. One completely black and one black with a white chest.

"That's Broccoli and Meatball. They're brothers," he said.  
"Were you hungry the day you got them?" She chuckled.

She sat down on the floor, cuddling the two cats. They were attention craving, and she laid down on her back, laughing softly as they purred and rubbed against her. Roman leaned over her with his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"You look so happy right now," he answered. "See for yourself."

He laid down next to her and showed her the three photos he had snapped on his phone. She did look happy, and in that moment she had felt happy. Leave it to two strange cats to bring back her smile.

"How many clients have you brought here?" She asked.  
"None. This is my personal space," he answered.  
"So why did you bring me?" She asked.  
"You're not a client. You were tricked. And I did just give the money back," he said.  
"Yeah, about that," she sighed. "2500 dollars?"  
"For an entire night. We didn't quite make it that far," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"There's still time," he chuckled.  
"I mean, I'm sorry that they lied to you about me. I'm sorry that you had to be with me because of that," she said.  
"I'm not," he said.

She turned her head and was met by his warm smile. It felt sincere.

"Most clients I don't remember unless they're regulars. Their faces blur together. A few stand out for different reasons. You stood out," he said.  
"Because of the lies," she said.  
"No, even before I knew. And sure, it was probably because you had no idea what I am, but let me tell you something. Most times I don't cum. That's just the name of the game. You didn't just make me cum. You made me cum buckets," he said.

Her cheeks flushed bright red, and she closed her eyes to avoid looking at him. He reached over and gently grabbed her chin.

"Baby girl," he said.  
"Don't call me that. I don't wanna be another woman on your list of names you can't remember. It might sound cute, but it's a cover for you to not actually have to try and remember their names," she said.  
"Actually I always call my clients by their name. I've never slipped up before until last night with you," he said.

She moved her head out of his gentle grip, and opened her eyes again. She was staring at the ceiling, but a little smile tugged on her lips.

"I need a break," he said.

He lifted his phone again, and she watched him text someone.

"There," he said. "14 days off."  
"Just like that?" She asked.  
"We're in charge of our own time," he said.

He rolled over on his side, and popped his head up on his elbow so he could watch her better.

"How would you like to spend the next 14 days with me?" He asked.  
"Doing what?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Whatever we wanna do," he answered. "Tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?"  
"I develop video games," she said.  
"Really? That's fucking cool," he grinned.  
"Nikki and Brie think it's a childish hobby I need to get over," she said.  
"What do they know?" He rolled his eyes. "They're so fake, but you're the real deal. I see a lot of fake in my line of work, and I'm tired of it."

She looked at him again. She moved her hands up to pull the elastic out of his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it behind his ears to get it out of his face.

"Why are you even in this line of work?" She asked.  
"I had to put myself through school. It paid well, and I was young and loved sex, so I thought it would be easy," he answered.  
"It isn't," she said.  
"Not always. And I ended up dropping out, so I have nothing to fall back on. I make some serious cash, so I'll probably be able to retire young and still good looking," he said.  
"Retire," she smiled again. "What would it take for you to walk away from this?"  
"The right woman maybe," he shrugged.

She placed her hands down on her stomach, and he placed a hand on top of hers.

"So this Daniel guy," he said.  
"You pretty much heard it all back there. He never felt anything for me. He used me to get to Brie. And Brie can't wrap her head around that I'm not in love with him anymore because it still hurts what he did to me," she said.  
"You haven't been with anyone since him?" He asked. "Besides me, of course."  
"No, I've been scared that no one wants me for me, you know. And it turns out I was right," she said.

She closed her eyes to avoid the tears from falling. It hurt to talk about.

"How long ago was it?" He asked.  
"I don't know. 7 or 8 years maybe," she answered.  
"What? You're shitting me. No wonder you came like you did. You fucking exploded around my dick. How the hell have you been able to go that long without getting any?" He asked.  
"I bought a really good vibrator," she answered.

She opened her eyes and grinned. He grinned back at her. She still felt special for some reason he couldn't quite explain. Maybe this whole story was getting to him. Maybe he wanted to show her that not all men were the same. Maybe he wanted to worship her for the woman she was.

"You never answered my question. Do you wanna hang out with me the next 14 days?" He asked.  
"Going from being your client to being your holiday fling," she laughed. "Sure, why not? What should we do first?"  
"I have an idea," he smirked.

He moved his hand from hers, and down to her leggings covered crotch. He slowly rubbed her through her leggings, feeling how they were already starting to get wet.

"If you're up for it," he said. "God, you're responding so fast to me. Soon they'll be soaked if I don't get you out of them."  
"Fuck me!" She whimpered.


	3. Black and white

One thing Roman had learned within the 14 days was that she had a hard time resisting a clean dick. He could hardly step out of the shower before she was on her knees in front of him, sucking him like he hadn't been sucked in years. His clients never wanted to give him pleasure. It was all about them, and that was fair enough since they paid for it, but Alaska was different. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her.

That was how he found himself balls deep inside her this morning. She was bent over the sink in the bathroom. He had a hand in her hair, holding her head up so he was able to see her in the mirror. Watching her moan and cry with her eyes closed because of what he did to her was almost enough pleasure in itself.

It had been some wonderful days like this. The sex was amazing, and she was an amazing woman all around. She hadn't spent every night in his house, but almost. She would drive to work from there and come back when she was done, and he found himself smiling everytime he heard her car pull into his driveway.

"Roman!" She cried.  
"Let go, baby girl," he said.

He watched her in the mirror as she came undone. She was a beautiful sight when she let go and allowed pleasure to overtake her. He thrust through her orgasm, cumming by the end of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed kisses on her back, working his lips from shoulder to shoulder.

"Good morning," she giggled.  
"Good morning indeed," he chuckled. "Your turn in the shower."  
"I'm all sweaty," she said.

He lightly bit down on her shoulder before pulling out of her and swatting her ass. She giggled again, and crossed the floor to get in the shower. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. He got dressed and walked out in the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

She was always fast in the shower. It was always in and out with her. She dried herself and got dressed, and walked towards the kitchen. She heard him on his phone, so she stayed quiet as she walked out there. His eyes locked with hers just as he finished the call. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bad news?" She asked.  
"No, it was work. My 14 days are up, and I have to get back," he answered.

Her jaw dropped. Once again she felt stupid and used. She had spent 14 amazing days with him. She had fallen in love, and she was beginning to call him his boyfriend in her head. She thought he felt the same way about her. Clearly she had been wrong. She had been fooling herself. This one was on her. He had never promised her anything. She had been blind.

"Right, work," she cleared her throat. "I gotta get to work too."

He knew she was lying. She didn't have to leave for another hour. He knew her schedule by now. She turned around and headed for the front door, but he followed behind her.

"Alaska, wait!" He said.  
"I'm in a hurry," she said.

He gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Baby girl," he sighed.  
"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "My name is Alaska, and that's all you ever get the right to call me."  
"I never meant to hurt you," he said.  
"Well, it's a little too late for that, don't you think?" She stared at him.  
"It's just..." He sighed. "She's one of my regulars, and she always pays extra."  
"Gee, that makes me feel so much better!" She snarled.

She opened the front door and stared outside at the sunny day. A cruel contrast to the way she felt inside.

"Alaska, please," he begged.  
"No, joke's on me for thinking that I actually could have been the right woman to make you wanna stop," she said.  
"You never asked me to," he said.  
"I shouldn't have to," she said. "If you wanted me like I want you, you would want to stop on your own. I just wish I hadn't let myself be fooled again, but I guess that's just who I am. A naive, little girl that everyone gets to play with like they see fit."  
"You're not..." He started.

He stopped himself because of the look on her face. It was clear she was pushing away her pain and was about to let anger take over. He knew he wasn't gonna like what was coming next, but he was gonna let her say it if it would make her feel better. She took a step closer and stared into his eyes.

"How much do you charge for a day? I think I should get a special bonus since I also did some cooking, and maybe a discount for having you for this long," she said. "You do the math and then send me the bill. I don't like this grey zone between us. We need to go back to black and white. I'm your customer, and you're my whore."

That hurt a lot. He knew she didn't mean it. Within the last 14 days he had learned that she didn't look down on sex workers at all. But this was the only way she could hurt him, and she knew it. It was her way to try and pretend that she wasn't hurting too. He didn't know what to say. Even if he did, she wasn't gonna give him the chance. She walked away right after that, not looking back at him at all. He watched her get into her car and drive away.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

He had really done a number on her this time. He should have lied in the kitchen when she walked in on the phone call. He should have told her anything but the truth, but he couldn't lie to her. Not after their rough start 14 days ago. And he didn't want to lie to her either. She was different. She was special. And he had just hurt her again.


	4. Bella ball

Roman dressed up in a suit and pulled his hair back in a tight bun. He was meeting with one of his regulars. A French Canadian woman named Maryse. She always wanted him a suit. Something about the whole gentleman fantasy she was having.

She always took him out on a fancy restaurant first, wined and dined him, and then went home where she would light up candles and have him make love to her. Not that it felt like lovemaking to him. It was just slow sex. Just another day on the job. But she paid well, and she always gave him an extra bonus.

"For a new shirt for next time," she would usually say.

The money was far more than what he needed for a new shirt but he never complained. Extra money was more than welcome. He had to earn enough for when he chose to walk away. He knew he probably needed to find some sort of job despite it. He couldn't just sit at home. Maybe he could become janitor at a school. As far as he knew, that didn't require an education. And he was good with his hands. Something every woman crossing his path knew. Something he and Alaska had joked about several times. He missed her already. She had left that morning, and he knew it would be the last time he saw her.

His alarm went off. Time to go to work. He took one last look in the mirror, nodding satisfyingly at his mirror image. He was looking great like always. He grabbed his car keys and was on the road a minute later. Maryse was already at the restaurant when he arrived. She had ordered wine, and she served him the biggest smile she could.

"Roman!" She purred.  
"Maryse," he kissed her hand. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

She did. He never lied about that. She just wasn't the kind of beauty that actually turned him on but he would never tell her that. She was beautiful, but not Alaska beautiful. He tried to push the brunette out of his mind but she kept lurking in there.

He managed to play his gentleman role to perfection like always. Maryse sucked it all up like she always did. She was easy to please. He just had to smile, nod and listen, and tell her she was right and that she looked beautiful. Easy money.

The hard part came later when he was back in her penthouse apartment. She was lighting candles, and the scent of different fruits started hanging in the air. Scented candles were always her thing.

She gave him a flirtatious smile, and he walked over to her. He reached around her neck to untie the straps from her dress. It fell forward and revealed a white bra underneath. It used to be easy. He could basically force himself to get hard by looking at a woman, but his dick wasn't responding at all.

"Fuck!" He mumbled.  
"I don't like that foul language," she reminded him. "But I know I look good tonight so you're excused."  
"You do, Maryse, you do, but... Shit!" He ran a hand over his head. "I can't."  
"You can't what?" She asked.  
"I can't be with you," he answered.  
"But I paid for you," she said.  
"You'll get your money back. Call the company. Wait, I'll call them for you. You'll have your money back tomorrow. I can't do this with you. It's wrong," he said.  
"Wrong?" She laughed mockingly. "You finally grew a morale after all these years?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I fell in love," he said.  
"Who could ever love someone with your background?" She twisted a vicious smile.  
"She can," he said. "I'm sorry, Maryse. You'll find someone too one day. Someone you don't have to pay for."  
"Get out!" She barked.

He was more than happy to meet that demand. He almost ran out of her apartment and down to his car. He drove to Alaska's apartment, and started knocking rapidly without stopping. Finally another door opened, and an orange haired neighbor with a Irish accent stuck her head out.

"She's not home," she said.  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
"At the Bella Ball," she answered.  
"Bella Ball?" He asked.  
"Yeah, her sisters are celebrating their wines being a hit, and that they're moving into the champagne market as well. Free champagne for everyone tonight. You gotta buy a ticket though," she said.  
"Where?" He asked.  
"As far as I understood from Alaska, they're not sold out, so they're selling them at the door," she answered.  
"Thanks," he said.

He ran down the stairs and got back into his car. He googled for the Bella Ball to figure out where it was being held. He started his car, and called the escort agency he worked for. His boss Lana picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" She almost singsonged.  
"Lana, it's Roman," he said.  
"Is something wrong? Shouldn't you be with Maryse?" She asked.  
"I have to walk," he said.  
"Did something happen?" She asked.  
"No, not from her side. Pay her back her money. I can't do this anymore," he answered.  
"Roman? Talk to me," she said.  
"I am, but you're not listening," he said. "I have to walk, Lana. I quit."

There was a two seconds silence, and he waited for her to speak again.

"You lasted damn long in this business, Roman. Why now?" She asked.  
"I'm in love," he answered.  
"It happens to even the best of us," she laughed. "Alright, even I can't fight against love. You make sure to keep that special woman happy. You know where to find me if you ever want the job back."  
"Thank you," he said.

He pulled in on the parking lot. It was filled with cars, but he found a spot in the back. He didn't know much about the Bella twins. They popped up here and there in the news or on social medias, but he had never paid much attention to their fame or their business. He hadn't cared. Not until he met their little sister Alaska.

"I'm coming for you, baby girl," he said.

He stepped out of the car, and pulled down on his suit jacket. At least he was dressed for the occasion. He walked up to the door and bought a ticket. As soon as he stepped inside, he was offered a glass of champagne. He declined it, and started moving through the crowd, scanning face after face.

"So Daniel found an organic farmer to help us, and here we are," a female voice said.

He knew that voice. One of the twins. He looked at her and the man next to her. So that was the famous Daniel that had left Alaska for Brie. He wasn't much to look at compared to Roman himself. He looked at the people around them. The other twin was there too but Alaska wasn't there. None of them noticed him staring at them. As if twin number 2 had read his mind, she started speaking to twin number 1.

"Where's Alaska?" Nikki asked.  
"Around here somewhere, pouting as always," Brie rolled her eyes. "That girl needs a man bad."  
"She has a man," he growled lowly to himself.  
"And she needs to grow up. Video games? For real? She's stuck in her childhood," Nikki said.  
"Roman?" Alaska asked from behind him.

He spun around and came face to face with her. She was back in that black cocktail dress from their first night together. The one he knew belonged to Nikki. Apparently Nikki had gotten her will today. Alaska was also in a pair of black pumps, and her hair was put up in a perfect hairstyle with way too much hairspray. At least she wasn't wearing makeup.

Without thinking he placed his hands around her neck and pulled her in to kiss her. He was surprised when she actually kissed him back. It was like the world stood still around them. Every voice around them died out, and it was just them. His hands ran up into her hair, trying to pull out the hairdo that annoyed the both of them. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You look like shit," he laughed.  
"I know," she laughed too.  
"This is my fault. I made you into your sisters' dress up doll because I hurt you this morning," he said.  
"I let you hurt me," she said.  
"No, you didn't," he said.

He moved his head back enough to look in her eyes.

"I walked away tonight. I looked at my customer, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanna be with you if you dare taking a chance with me and my fucked up past," he said.  
"I do," she smiled. "So fucking much."  
"I need to find a new job though," he chuckled. "I quit out of the blue, and my savings won't last forever. I'll figure it out. As long as I got you, everything will work out."

He kissed her again. Someone cleared their throat behind them, and he realized everyone had stopped talking, and they were probably all staring at them.

"Who's the loverboy?" Daniel asked.

Alaska broke the kiss, smiled at Roman, and then looked at Daniel.

"This is my boyfriend Roman," she answered.  
"Boyfriend!" Brie snorted in laughter. "He's a gigolo she's paying to sleep with."  
"No, he's my boyfriend," Alaska said.

She continued to smile, refusing to let her sisters bring down her good mood.

"I quit my job," Roman looked at the twins. "And now I got a girlfriend. Family dinners are gonna be so much fun."

He winked at Alaska, and she snickered in return.

"Awkward," Nikki muttered.  
"You're telling me," Brie muttered back. "How are we gonna look him in the eyes?"  
"Seriously, who is this guy?" Daniel seemed confused.

Roman looked over at Daniel. He might have walked out of Banks' Buffet before her famous sentence that day two weeks ago, but she had told him what she had said to Brie before going after him, and he decided to use her words against Daniel. After all, they were true.

"I'm the guy who makes her cum better than you ever did," he said.  
"Roman!" Alaska laughed.  
"Well, it's true, isn't it?" He grinned.  
"Damn fucking true," she grinned too. "Oh, and we got a job opening at work. We need someone to test the video games we're developing."  
"I'll get paid for playing video games? Sign me up, baby girl," he said.  
"Great. You can come with me Monday morning," she said.

He leaned down and pecked her lips. This day had been one crazy ride, but it sure ended on a high note.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked.  
"More than anything," she answered.  
"You can't leave. It's our night," Nikki sulked.  
"Sure, she can," Roman chuckled and winked. "My baby girl needs to cum better than she did this morning."  
"Is that even possible?" She giggled.  
"You'll see," he smirked.

They turned around without a word of goodbye and started walking away.

"Al! Al! Alaska!" Brie called.  
"You can't leave! It's our fucking night, and it's your duty as our sister to support us!" Nikki yelled.

Alaska raised her middle finger over her shoulder. She never looked back at her sisters. Her eyes were firmly planted on Roman as he led her out of the building. Her smile grew wider and wider, the further away she got from the Bella Ball. He guided her to his car, and gently pushed her up against it.

"So girlfriend?" She asked.  
"My girlfriend," he said.  
"Take me home," she said.  
"In a minute," he licked his lips. "But first..."

He sank to his knees, pushed her cocktail dress up, and pulled her panties down.

"Roman!" She looked around to see if they were alone. "You can't be serious. Not here."

His tongue ran over her clit.

"Oh fuck!" She tilted her head back.  
"Better be quiet," he said amused.

He ran his tongue over her again, swirling it around to perfection. His hands ran up her thighs, pushing her legs even further apart. He pushed two fingers inside her, finding her sweet spot right away as always. She bit down on her purse, trying to drown her own voice as he made her cum. He pulled his fingers out of her, sucked them dry, and pulled her dress back down. He stood up again, and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Baby girl," he purred.  
"So this is gonna be my life with you. Sex in the weirdest places," she said.  
"Are you complaining?" He asked.  
"Not one bit," she answered. "You're the fucking best in bed."  
"I had years of training," he smirked.


End file.
